immersive_exilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Centuria Obitus
“Ave Hyboria, morituri te salutam.” Introduction The Centuria Obitus is a new mercenary unit in the Exiled lands, offering their swords to anyone with gold to pay for them. Explorers, warriors, bodyguards, defenders... anyone that may need a sword by their side, even if it is only to intimidate or initiate diplomacies, can find in the Centuria a trustworthy option. You can contact the Centuria Obitus by leaving a message at Tumbleweed tavern. Usual hours in which they are online is from 23:00 to 2:00 GMT; they can be hired for fights and combat at other hour frames, if those are negotiated in advance, depending on real-life time availability. History Those with knowledge of the border between Aquilonia and both Cimmeria and the Pictlands, may have heard of the Centuria Obitus. A mercenary outfit that came into existance apparently from nowhere, around 30 years ago, they worked in the area during all those years, as defenders of caravans, hired swords for warlords and anyone else paying for their services. Based out of the Hall of the Dead fortress, their years of service in many lands granted them some renown, gold and fame. But apparently, they came into some kind of falloff with the Aquilonian army and they were massacred after a raid into pict territory. Months after that, one of their founders was seen for the first time in Exiled lands. And it looks like Sepherim is intended on rebuilding the Centuria Obitus in this side of the green wall. Structure The head of the Centuria Obitus follows the military structure of the Aquilonian Legions. Originally the Centuria was led by three triumviros, Calev, Cytheris and Sepherim, and under them different centurions organized the different combat units of the Centuria (close combat, rangers, etc.). Miles (soldiers) were assigned to the different centurias according to their skills, and followed their centurions in battle. But when Calev died and Cytheris left, only one triumviro was left and in the end everyone ended up calling him the Centurion, and all centurias were organized directly under him. Even though the main core of the members of the Centuria are miles of different degrees of veterany, the Centuria also included other members. Every army needs supplies: food to keep them moving, smiths to forge weapons and armor, etc. The Centuria also had usually a few priests of Mitra to ensure the wellbeing of the souls of the soldiers that were devoted to said god. Doctors and surgeons were also part of the Centuria, as well as bannermen, musicians and even one bookkeeper. Of course, all those are not yet in existance in Exiled lands, as the Centuria is beginning its journey. Objectives The main objective of the Centuria Obitus is to become a military powerhouse inside the Exiled lands, selling their services for any war or conflict between the other factions. Taking or defending castles, protecting traders and business or attacking enemy garrisons... those and many more are appropriate missions for them. There are probably more, if someone comes with a good offer and a certain amount of discretion. Services The Centuria Obitus offers all kinds of services, relating to war and combat. Prices vary depending on the amount of soldiers you hire, as well as the sort of work and the peligrosity it may entrail. -Protection: if you are under threat, additional swords by your side are always a good solution. Be it defending a city from raiders, protecting merchant caravans as they journey through dangerous lands, or any other sort of protection, the Centuria can help secure you and your party against hostile forces. -Agression: if someone has offended you or enemies need punishment, attacking is also part of the job of the sellswords. Attacking fortified positions, going for battles in open ground or even raid or attack parties as they move around, making sure your enemies are dead can be a powerful option in your arsenal, and the Centuria can help you with your agressive negotiations. -Exploration: from time to time, parties of people may need to wander into dangerous lands, caves or volcanoes in search of objects, items or materials. The Centuria can aid during those missions, when additional swords may be necessary to brave the toughest dangers. Those three are the main examples, but the Centuria is open to negotiation and any other kind of business you may have. What we don't do is thief, assault people to steal their goods, act as pirates in the sea, etc. Members SepherimCategory:Clans